Kid Pix
Information Kid Pix is a commercial software with free edition and expanded edition (commercial version) by Craig Hickman. About Kid Pix is what do you expect. It's a alternate "MacPaint" program but design for kids and easier to use. Tools '- Pencil' The pencil draws free-form lines. Line widths and line patterns can be selected in the options windows at the bottom of the screen. '- Line' The line tool draws straight lines using various widths and patterns. '- Rectangle' The rectangle tool draws rectangles in various patterns. '- Oval' The Oval tool draws ovals in various patterns. '- Wacky Pencil' The Wacky Pencil draws various kinds of special "wacky lines." Try them to find out what they do '- Eraser' The Eraser erases things, and comes in various sizes. The fire cracker eraser is used to erase the entire screen. (like double clicking the eraser in MacPaint) '- Text' When the text option is selected the first part of the alphabet appears in the options window at the bottom of the screen and the cursor turns into the currently selected letter. The currectly selected letter can be stamped on screen by clicking the mouse button. The rest of the alphabet as well as numbers can be found by clicking on the plus sign on the right hand side of the screen. '- Rubber Stamps' The Rubber Stamp tool acts just like the text tool, except pictures appear instead of letters of the alphabet. The pictures created by Rubber Stamp Tool are from Apple Computer's Cairo font. '- Truck' The Truck tool is used to move one area of the screen to another spot. Various sizes of rectangle are available. - Undo Pressing the button with the fact on it will do the same thing as selecting Undo in the Edit menu. Menus The File Tab '- New' New erases the current screen and gives he new picture that name "Untitled Kid's". '- Open' Open allows the user to edit an existing picture that has been saved on disk. '- Save' "Save" allows the usre to save the current picture if it has already neem named. '- Save As' "Save As..." allows a picture to be named and saved. P{ictures are normally saved in the PICT file format but it is possible to save them in the Macpaint file format by checking the MacPaint radio button in the "Save As..." dialog box. '- Page Setup' Adjust the size of page. For best rusults with the ImageWriter select "Tall Adjusted" in the "Page Setup..." menu. '- Print' Print allows the user to print the picture. '- Quit' Quit returns to the Finder. The Edit Tab '- Cut' Doesn't function in KID PIX. '- Copy' Doesn't function in KID PIX. '- Paste' If there is a picture on the clipboard it will appear at the current cursor. The user can move the image to the desired position and click the mouse button to paste. '- Clear' Doesn't function in KID PIX. '- Hide/Show Menu Bar' Selecting this will hide the full menu bar and replace it with a menu bar that only has one selection. Selecting the single item in the small menu (Show Menu Bar) will make the full menu bar return. Hiding the full menu bar is a good way to prevent inadvertent selections< This should be done before the child starts to use the program. Commercial Version Feature Enchartment include : *Color when run on a color system. *Many more wacky pens. *Digitized sounds. *Automatic letter alignment for the text tool. *More rubber stamps. *Capacity to design your own rubber stamps. *Several user (parent) customizable features Gallery KIDPIX_WACKYPEN.PNG|Wacky Pencil! KIDPIX_SUDO.PNG|An example of comic made by Kid Pix. I hope you get the joke.